Hair Peace
by ByeByeRainBird
Summary: Beatle oneshot featuring Ringo! :D based on a dream I had awhile back...


**A/N: So I had this dream back in December 2010 and I wrote it down the morning after, thinking I'll want to remember it one day. Then I got a sudden urge to actually **_**post**_** it after reading some Beatle dream fics. I have to say that you guys have quite amazing imaginations xD Anyway, this one only features lovely Ringo Starr. Unfortunately, no Paul McCartney, but Ringo's cool :)**

**This is a one-shot btw... No way am I gonna continue this. xD **

**BUT! I just wanna say a late birthday to Georgie! We love you, darling! :D In my other fic_ Flowers and Rings_ I'll be posting a special birthday chapter for him :) (even though its late, but dont judge ;D)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ringo or the Beatles in ANY way, I would be TELLING this to THEM instead of sharing it with Beatlemania infected fans! D: Geez!**

**Kay**

_Hair Peace_

"THAT WAS FANTASTIC!" I shout up to the stage as my friend Dylan finishes up a beautiful rendition of _I Am The Walrus_. It's so perfect that I almost actually believe it was John Lennon himself singing. Weird... John's voice is _nothing_ like my friend's. John's is way too awesome... Huh.

My friend Jordan, Dylan's younger brother, walks off of the stage from the drum set, carrying his bongos. He smiles and walks out a random door outside to get some fresh air. Funny; to me he's a man of few words. Cool. I turn around and survey the large auditorium to find Dylan, but he's vanished. Pity, I wanted to congratulate him of his amazing John interpretation!

With a disappointed frown, I head out the opposite direction Jordan had exited and go out the only door available; a narrow aged black one with a brass handle. Thinking it to be any old normal door, I open it like it was the way to my own house and walk inside without a care. Closing the door I call out, "Hello, hello! Guess whose back?"

"Is that you, Kaila?" A voice calls from another room to the right. I smile and make my way through the very crowded entrance hall that's filled with boxes reaching the ceiling. Not wondering about them like a normal person should, I skip on in to the room and find two people waiting for me there.

A tall and skinny short haired brunette with big brown doe eyes is fussing around with hair products on a messy counter. She's going on about taking care of hair and how to properly apply conditioner. I roll my eyes. I don't know who the hell she is but I know for a fact that I hate her guts. When the woman, who looks like she's in her early twenties, turns around she smiles at me like we're old friends and offers me a seat next to Ringo, whose-

WAIT, WHAT?

Inwardly having a dying moment I turn to my right and see none other than cute and adorable Ringo Starr bobbing his head to a tune he's listening to on a slim pink iPod-

HANG ON. RINGO: LISTENING TO AN IPOD? THAT'S ADORABLE! Plus it's pink! That's too cute!

While a million thoughts go off inside my very Beatlemania infested mind, I perch myself on one of the black leather chairs next to the drummer. He smiles up at me, as if I'm just the person he wants to see and quickly pops out his ear buds.

_Heheh, Ringo wearing ear buds... that's hot._

"Came in for a nice visit, then?" he asks happily, flashing an adorable kill-me-now smile. I giggle shrilly inside and nod shyly.

"How've you been?" I ask casually. I'm surprised that I'm not shoving him in a body bag right now to do what I want with him later. How can I be so _calm_ in a situation like this?

"Oh he's been needing a hair cut, that man!" the brunette idiot interrupts. I shoot a glare at her. Can't she see that we're busy conversing here? Stupid airhead...

Ringo nods, "Yes, yes I do!" he looks at me with a cute little twinkle in his blue eyes. "Care to give me a hand and do the honor?"

My eyes widen. "Th-The _honor?_" I ask, completely dumbfounded. "Of _what?_"

"Shavin' me bald, of course!" he chortles, as if I should _know_ this. "We made the appointment last week, silly!" he reaches over and ruffles my hair playfully. "You silly girl, you!"

Oh my God, I can't believe it. Ringo just played with my hair, called me a silly girl and WANTS ME TO SHAVE HIM BALD?

"B-but your hair is so- so adorable and moppy a-and- IT'S A BEATLE HAIRCUT, DAMMIT!" I shriek incredulously. What the hell is he thinking? Cutting off the adorable locks for good? He doesn't even look past 1965 yet!

Ringo nods understandingly and shrugs, "Times are changing, y'know. Can't hurt to experiment." He reaches in his pocket and takes out a ciggy and attempts to light it.

Not able to stand cigarettes and their nastiness I snatch it out of his grasp and throw it across the room. "Are you _sure_ about this!" I ask, still freaking out.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ringo replies defensively.

"B-but you can't!" I whine back.

He straightens himself up. "It's my hair and I get to do whatever I please with it!" he grumbles stubbornly. Getting up, he walks over to the hair products counter, where the stupid brunette continues organizing and grabs an electric razor. He quickly walks back, shoves the razor in my hand and points at his head. "Do it." He commands none too politely.

I stare up at him long and hard with ice. What can I say? 'Um, no Ringo, I think not?" he looks like he can pound me into a million pieces with freaking drum sticks if wanted to!

So I continue staring into his eyes, thinking desperately for a way out, when this brilliant idea comes to mind.

"You know," I start slowly, standing up to examine his hair. "I think I've found a better look for you." I smile wickedly when his expression turns curious and intrigued.

"Have you, now?" he asks with growing excitement. "What is it?"

"A surprise," I reply simply. "You love those, right?" I ask mischievously.

Ringo nods happily, "Yes, indeed!"

"Have a seat, then." I chuckle and position him back onto the black leather chair. "Hey, lackey!" I shout at the brunette, "Gimme a shawl for this guy, will ya?" if I'm doing this, I get to treat her like dirt too.

With an oncoming attitude the lady rolls her eyes. "I have a name, mind you!" she flares her nostrils irritably.

"Did I ask for it?" I shoot back like the diva I am.

"...no." the brunette mumbles, taken somewhat aback.

"Then hurry up and get me that damn shawl!" I shout angrily. "This man doesn't have all bloody day!" I point at Ringo.

Ringo smiles sheepishly and nods along. "She's right, y'know. Busy man these days, y'know." He winks up at me and I giggle. This is awesome, for sure.

When No-Name reluctantly hands me a lilac colored shawl, I throw it around Ringo's neck and tie it in the back. I prepare the razor and carefully get myself to work. Just as I'm about to trim off the first hairs I remember something:

I have no experience whatsoever with hair. Couldn't hurt to start now, could it?

Half an hour later our lovely drummer is lookin' fine in a spiky mohawk and little miss No-Name is fuming at how awesome I am. Life's just great...

Until I wake up.

**A/N: Isn't that a weird ending! And the random bird was seriously irritating me when I was dreaming this! xP Ugh! It's like "Gir, go away and let me have him to myself!" xD At least it was only Ringo. If it were Paul, I'd probably murder her or claw her eyes out or something... **

**MEH! RANTING! Dx Shut me up and send a review!**

**Kay**


End file.
